


I will trust in you

by efioa_s



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Lena puts two and two together and gets Supergirl, Post 2x08, Pre-Relationship, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8711251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efioa_s/pseuds/efioa_s
Summary: Lena wasn't really too surprised when Supergirl showed up at her office after the Project Medusa debacle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at the end of 2x08 - Medusa.   
> This is all pre-relationship, but the feelings are there. Depending on interest and what happens in future episodes, I may continue.

Lena wasn't really too surprised when Supergirl showed up at her office after the Project Medusa debacle.  She floated down onto the balcony outside her office, full of grace and poise, resplendent in the blue and red of her costume, her cape fluttering behind her in the late night. Lena moved from her desk and stepped onto her balcony to join her. Without a word, the two women moved to the railing, leaning against it to watch the light of National City glisten and gleam in the dark of night. Silence stretched between them, and while it wasn't uncomfortable, on the contrary, it was a warm silence, the kind that didn't need to be filled, the kind of silences people can only really have with a person they're comfortable with, who they trust implicitly. Still, Lena had something she needed to say, and waiting would not make it any easier to get out. 

‘I'm sorry,’ she whispered, keeping her eyes fixed into the distance, refusing to turn to look at Supergirl, though she could see out of the corner of her eye that the other woman turned her face towards her. ‘I didn't believe you about my mother. About Medusa. I should have known by now that I can trust you, can trust your judgement, in all things. ‘

The blonde cocked her head in acknowledgement, her soft curls flowing around her face, sweeping gracefully over her shoulders, strands softly fluttering in the night air. Even with her eyes locked straight ahead, Lena could make out the soft smile forming on her face. 

‘It's alright, Lena. I understand. Family, it's,’ she paused here, turning to look out over the lights of National City too, her smile turning soft and sad and Lena didn't like that, didn't like that she had been the one to put that expression on the other woman's face. It made something sharp and bitter pull in her chest, guilt clawing at her throat.  ‘Family is complicated.’

‘Still, it's no excuse. That woman.. she always loved Lex. So much. To her, I didn't exist. The adopted brat. She didn't want me, didn't love me, never has, and I took her side over yours and you'll never know how much I'll regret that.’

Supergirl turned again to regard her, looking long and hard at her. Lena just hoped she didn't hate what she saw. 

With her gaze fixed firmly ahead, Lena did not see Supergirl move her hand before she felt it grip her arm. She couldn't help but jump in surprise, instinctively whipping her head around to look at the other woman. The soft, fond smile that the kryptonian gave her made something warm catch in her chest, loosened the dark feelings in her chest, replacing them with warmth and affection.  _ God _ , she thought,  _ this woman is amazing.  _

‘Lena,’ she murmured, her voice soft and melodious, and so achingly familiar that it niggled at the back of Lena's mind. The hand on her arm squeezed softly. ‘Never, ever apologize for wanting to think the best of people. Not to me.’

Lena’s breath caught in her throat, and to her immense embarrassment, she felt tears behind to form in the back of her eyes. Supergirl politely averted her eyes, looking away as Lena brought herself back under control. She looked at Supergirl and had the most overwhelming desire to kiss her. And god, she looked so familiar, all soft lips and captivating eyes and inviting smiles and shows friendship. The fact that Lena couldn't place her was beginning to drive her crazy. 

With a final squeeze, Supergirl gently lifts off the ground. ‘Anyway,’ she said, her smile widening, eyes crinkling in the most endearing way, ‘You saved the lives of thousands of aliens tonight. Not too bad for a night's work.’

With that, she lifted off fully, the wind blowing her skirt and cape around her, before she glided off into the night. 

Lena didn't get that much sleep that night, the thought that she  _ knew _ Supergirl niggling in the back of her head. 

\--

When Lena entered L-Corp the next morning, Kara was already there, bearing two coffees and a bright smile, and Lena felt herself relax immediately. 

‘Kara,’ she greeted, her lips curling up into a smile completely without her say so. She could never seem to stop herself smiling around the other woman. Kara's answering smile warmed Lena to her toes, and pleased, Lena lead the two of them up to her office. 

‘I assume you're here about last night. Well, ask away. Anything for my favourite reporter.’ 

It was only because Lena was watching Kara so closely that she noticed the way her face flushed a soft pink at the comment, a pleased smile spreading across her face. Kara withdrew a notepad and pen from her bag. 

‘How, exactly, did you get involved in last night's event?’

As a first question it wasn't a surprise, so Lena said, having prepared for some questions last night, ‘I was approached by Supergirl regarding a certain isotope that L-Corp is in possession of that Cadmus needed to disperse their Medusa virus. I'm ashamed to say that at first I didn't believe her when she warned me of my mother's involvement, and I turned her away. It was only when I approached my mother directly myself that I realized it was true. I knew that I couldn't let my mother succeed, but neither could I turn her away, she would only send someone back in to finish the job.’ Here Lena paused, settling herself behind her desk, turning to face Kara and motioning her to sit in one of the seats opposite. ‘So I tampered with the isotope, made it so that it would render the virus inert. It was the only way I could know for sure that L-Corps equipment would not be used for something as diabolical at the extermination of all alien life.’

‘You're amazing,’ Kara breathed out, before flushing a brilliant red and reeling back in embarrassment. Lena couldn't help but smile, enjoying the way the redness of her blush spread down her neck, and she couldn't help but wonder how much lower it went. 

‘Hardly,’ Lena muttered to herself, letting out a self-deprecating laugh ‘If I was I would have helped Supergirl when she came to me.’

‘Don't do that,’ Kara burst out, her face indignant, ‘Don't sell yourself so short. What you did was incredible and brave and there are so few people that would have been able to do the same in your shoes. Family is, well, complicated, and it can be so hard to stand up against them. But you did, without a thought for yourself, you stood up for thousands of people and personally saved their lives. If that's not incredible then I really don't know what is.’

Lena wasn't really expecting an impassioned speech in response to her remark, and found herself completely blindsided by Kara's regard for her, how this woman she had known less than a year had so much faith in her.  Kara had a flush high in her cheekbones, the splash of color accentuating the blue of her eyes, the blonde of her hair. She was so beautiful, always, with her awkwardness, how she often blurted out things that seemed to bring her infinite embarrassment, her thick glasses and her never-ending parade of jumpers, but she was especially beautiful like this, standing her ground and speaking out, eloquent when it counts, her awkwardness seemingly forgotten in the height of her speech. 

Lena couldn't keep the smile off of her face, because that, right there, solved the mystery that had kept her up all night, that had plagued her since yesterday. The reason Supergirl was so familiar, the reason that she felt so comfortable around her is because she  _ was  _ familiar, she  _ had _ known her long enough to be comfortable. Lena felt like, deep down, she must have known all along, to feel the way she does with Supergirl, despite her bad experiences with the woman's cousin, to trust her so implicitly, without any reservation.

It all made a weird sort of sense. From the very moment that they had met, Lena had been sure that there was something different about Kara. She had never been proven wrong, Kara always found the best ways to surprise her, but knowing this about her changed how Lena looked at her. It certainly cast some interactions they’d had in the past in a different light.

Kara returned the smile, her determination to convince Lena of her worth fading in the face of Lena's seeming acceptance, though hers was slightly more confused. Lena smiled because it was Kara who was incredible, amazing, so selfless, putting her life, both literally and figuratively, on the line for the people of this city, even the people who didn’t think she should because she wasn’t strictly human. She was so much better than human, beautiful and strong and smart, so giving, and willing for those in her life, despite the great amounts of stress she must be under, despite pretty much working two full time jobs.

‘Thank you, Kara,’ Lena leaned across to lightly squeeze Kara's arm, the same place Supergirl had done the same for her last night. Kara glanced down at her hand, but she didn’t seem to realize that Lena had figured it all out. And maybe that was for the best. If Kara wanted her to know, if she chose to trust her with this colossal secret, then she would tell her. That trust something so precious, something that needed to be treasured and nurtured, something that Lena would have to work to earn, to work to maintain. Lena had the feeling it would be worth every second of it.

Lena chose, then and there, to strive to be the kind of person that Supergirl, that  _ Kara _ , could trust to lay her life in her hands. For Kara, she could certainly try.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at kara-fanvers.tumblr.com


End file.
